The present invention relates to a device for the external electrical connection of electricity-generating cells of a photovoltaic panel.
In order to provide buildings such as houses with electricity generators using solar energy, assemblies of panels constituted by a plurality of photovoltaic cells are provided, for example, on the roof of those buildings. Those panels are generally constituted by a stack of different layers of glass, silicon, conductors and polymers. The silicon cells, which are generally square, have a dimension which may be up to 200 mm for each side. Those cells, which constitute electricity generators, are assembled in series then adhesively bonded between two glass sheets or between a sheet of glass and different polymer layers. By way of example, a module having nominal tension of 12 V is generally composed by 36 (2×18) monocrystalline or polycrystalline cells being placed in series. Those assemblies of 36 cells are subsequently assembled in parallel. In the case of a 24 V module, 72 silicon cells are therefore used.
Such panels or modules have a front face which is constituted by glass and directed towards the sun and which is intended to allow radiation to pass in such a manner that it can cooperate with the silicon cells and generate electricity. They also have a rear face which may be either opaque and constituted by a complex stack of polymers, or transparent and, for example, constituted by a pane of glass. Those modules or photovoltaic panels are arranged on frames which allow them to be fixed to the roofs. They are further connected to each other and to an external distribution circuit which is intended to supply power for the uses of electricity.
Generally, the connections are brought about at the rear of the photovoltaic panels by means of cable bundles which extend under the panels.
When the photovoltaic panels are transparent, those cable bundles are particularly unsightly which is a disadvantage particularly when the panels are intended to be positioned as the façade of a building. Such transparent panels can be used as ornamental means and the presence of bundles of cable at the rear which are visible owing to the transparent nature of the assembly makes those panels unsuitable for this type of use.